


Done

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly popped up in my head and I just had to get it out of my system before retuning to The Featherhouse... ^^

Stiles was done. Capitals D – O – N – E.  

 

In fact, he was so done that he started to recite it aloud into a little suspense-like singsong while he tightened his grip around the steering wheel and pushed his foot further down the accelerator.   _dun dun  dundun_. Done.

 

He was done with the continuous innuendos, the brief touches in passing, the way his name would roll from the man’s lips like he was a fucking serpent. He was _oh so_ done with that perfectly trimmed goatee and the slicked back hair. He was definitely 100% done with the tight body-hugging longsleeves that made the man’s shoulders and arms look like he wasn’t even human. _Ha!_ And he wasn’t, now was he. _Human._ Well, at least not completely…

 

_Fucking Peter Hale. Fucking tease._

 

Last pack-meeting had definitely been the last drop. Running a bit late he had been scanning the room for a place to sit only to see the man sitting on the couch, legs crossed and casually propped up on the coffee-table with his head leaning back, watching Stiles. And the moment Stiles had caught his eyes, he had patted his lap as if offering Stiles to take a seat.

 

 _Yup. So done!_ Stiles thought as he parked his jeep at the back of the warehouse (haha ‘ _were_ -house’, get it!) and hopped out while grabbing the bundle of chains from the passenger-seat.

 

He knew they’d all be there, having their pack-meeting, but Stiles wasn’t going to let that stop him, _oh no siree_. He was a man on a mission.

 

Good thing his dad would be gone all weekend, he thought as he waited for the elevator-doors to open. And without saying one word he just walked over to the group of people who were just staring at him questioningly. He stopped right in front of Peter, who just  looked at him with that ever purposeful smirk plastered on his perfect face. Looking up to meet the man’s eyes, he held up his hand letting the chain fall down until it was literally dangling.

 

Before anyone could say anything, he tied the collar to the man’s thick neck and grabbed the end of the leash before silently turning around and walking back towards the elevator. While the whole pack just stared, mouths hanging agape and still too flabbergasted to speak, Peter just shrugged in a ‘what-can-you-do’ kind of way before following Stiles’ lead.

 

Without turning around, Stiles stopped in front of the elevator. He could feel the looks of utter confusion burning in the back of his head, when he finally spoke.

 

“Don’t come near my house this weekend, and don’t call me unless someone’s dying.”

 

And just like that he dragged Peter into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

 

 

                                     

 

**Author's Note:**

> NB. made a little visual ;)
> 
> NB2. also made a little sequal ^^
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/890990


End file.
